


The Things We Left Behind

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Reader, Sex, Smut, Time Travel, Torture, Vaginal Sex, dean doesn't know how to express his feelings, dean doesn't know that the readers pregnant, reader has feelings for dean, the reader leaves the brothers, unprotected sex, yeah I'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: (y/n) and Dean are friends with benefits with "no strings attached". (y/n) ends up having feelings for Dean and Dean has feelings for her as well, but they're both scared to admit it. (y/n) ends up feeling like Deans pushing her away, so she runs away to go live with one of her close friends. (y/n) soon finds out that she's pregnant with Deans child and decides to keep it. Dean and (y/n) run into each other a year later and things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my book, I have 3 other books I'm working on so each chapter is going to take a bit before it's uploaded. School also gets in the way of everything... Either way, enjoy :p.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read... lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put these here just in case someone doesn't know what they mean  
> (y/n): your name  
> Italics= Readers thoughs

"Fuck (y/n)" Dean groaned in my ear, gripping my hips as I rode him in the driver seat of the Impala. This became a regular thing between me and Dean ever since I started hunting with them 3 years ago. I met him at a bar and we ended up sleeping together that night, but it was interrupted by two men breaking down his motel door. Dean took care of them by stabbing both of them with a knife, carved with latin letter (I think they're Latin).

Dean explained everything to me, then offered me protection at his and his brother bunker, just in case they came after me. I obviously said yes and he taught me the basics on how to fight off the black-eyed fucks and I just ended up becoming apart of their "crew". Since Dean and I always had sexual tension between us, we agreed to become friends with benefits with two rules: No strings attached and no kissing. 

Now here we are 3 years later, still in this dumbass agreement that I've broken. I ended up falling for Dean about two and a half years ago but Dean doesn't seem like he wants anything more than a fuck toy. "Shit baby girl" he moaned and thrusts his hips harder, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. I let out a quiet moan in his ear, "cum for me Dean". He grunted and dug his teeth into my shoulder, holding my hips down against his, his thrusts becoming sloppy but harsh at the same time. 

He let out a loud groan as he released in me, painting my walls white. He made small thrusts, riding out his orgasm before flopping back into his seat, letting out a puff of air. "Fuck that was amazing" he sent a lazy smirk my way, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm never going to get tired of you" he groaned and I felt his cock twitch inside me.  _Sure you won't Dean,_ I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. 

His cock slowly started hardening again and I forced out a smile, rolling my eyes, "are you really not done?". "I'm never done with you baby," he smirked and slowly started thrusting his hips.  _I wish that were true_ , I let out an inaudible sigh of relief when Deans phone started ringing. "Don't go anywhere," Dean demanded before gently lifting me off him and leaving the Impala to answer the call.

I grabbed a napkin from the glove department and cleaned myself up before sliding my clothes back on and exiting the vehicle. "Who was it?" I asked after he hung up. "Hm?" Dean hummed in a questioning tone, acting as if he completely forgotten that I was there. I took a deep breath and tried again, "who called you?". He turned his head to look at me and shrugged, "some redhead I met at the bar last week" he answered and I felt my heart drop.

I remember catching her sucking off Dean in the girls' bathroom, clearly another sign on how Dean doesn't want anything to do with me romantically. "Oh..." I whispered and folded my hands behind me, looking up at the night sky. "We should probably get back," he stated and I nodded.

I got back into the car and turned my body so my back is facing Dean. Dean got in the car a few seconds after me and I heard the click of his seatbelt. The car let out a rumble before the tires screeched and trees flew past us. 

I was thankful for the silence between us, leaving me to my own thoughts.  _I should've said no to him... If I would've said no, I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now. I could probably take my friends' offer, move into her house and just forget about Dean. The only problem with that is Sam. How would Sam feel if I were to just leave him? I mean I could keep in touch with him but then another problem comes with that solution. Dean. How would Dean feel if he knew I was keeping in touch with his brother and not him? I bet-_

My body jerked forward harshly, yanking me out of my thoughts. I looked at Dean, "what the hell was that for?" I asked, "I was trying to tell you that we're at the bunker but you were in another universe, yelling your name wasn't working" Dean answered, shrugging afterward pulling the key out of the ignition. I rolled my eyes and harshly opened the car door, slamming it closed once I got out. 

"(y/n), how many times do I have to tell you to not slam baby's doors?" Deans question sounded more like a statement and I ignored him, walking inside.  _I'm just going to tell them that my friend got into a car accident,_  I decided and walked into my room. I grabbed my suitcase from my closet and threw all of my clothes and accessories in it. I walked downstairs and went into the library, where the boys sat eating greasy burgers.

"What's the suitcase for?" Sam questioned and Dean glanced over at me. "My friend just recently got into a car accident and I'm going over to visit her" I answered Sam and he nodded. "You're coming back right?" Dean asked and I shrugged, "depends on how well she is afterward," I told him and watched as his jaw clenched. 

"(y/n)... Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked standing up from his chair, placing the burger on its wrapper. I nodded and walked into the other room with him. "I know that your friend didn't get into a car accident," Sam stated and I gave him confused look. "Y-Yes she was-" he cut me off, "no she wasn't (y/n), I talked to her this morning,".

"If you're leaving because of Dean and... you know, I respect that just visit? Please?" Sam half begged and I nodded, "I promise" I held up my pinky and he rolled his eyes but complied, wrapping his pinky around mine. 

~tiny time skip~

I groaned and placed a hand on my stomach. I've been going in and out of nausea for the past hour, the burn of vomit crawling up and down my throat was never-ending. I couldn't pull over because there's nowhere to pull over.

I sighed deeply and looked at my GPS, "just ten more minutes" I told myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out that God has given her a terrifying blessing and doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/n)= friends name

I sighed as I sunk further into the soft cushions of my friend's couch. "Are you feeling any better?" (f/n) asked and sat down next to me, handing me a cup full of ginger ale.  I shook my head and gladly accepted the cup, gulping down the liquid. "I think I might have a stomach virus or something" I mumbled and she nodded in agreement.

We sat there in silence, besides the cheesy romance movie playing on tv. (f/n) suddenly gasped as she gripped my arm, "what?!" I shouted, startled by the sudden movement. "You and Dean were... messing around right?" she asked and I sigh, looking down at the cup in my lap. 

"Yeah..." I mumbled in a quiet voice before looked back up at her. She shot me an apologetic look and glancing around the room nervously, "wh-what if you're pregnant?" she suggested and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"I-I know how you feel... If you aren't that's good, you won't have any painful memories to remind you of him but if you are I'm always here for you," she placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "I-I uh..." I placed a hand on my stomach as the back of my throat began to burn. 

"I think I'm going to be sick" I shot up and ran into the bathroom, spilling whatever food was in my stomach into the toilet. (f/n) ran after me and held my hair back, rubbing my back. "I have some left over pregnancy tests from a few months ago... You could try those and if you don't feel confident with the results we could go to the doctor's office," she said and I nodded.

"Alright... give me the test"

~10 minute time skip~

I sat anxiously on the toilet with (f/n) holding my hand, as we waited for the results on the four tests I took. After a minute or two I grabbed the first test and looked at the little screen in the middle of it, it showed two pink lines and I felt my stomach drop. 

"Th-That's just one test, let's wait for the rest to finish" (f/n) spoke, trying to calm me down. I grabbed the next test and it showed a negative signed making me a bit hopeful. Having a kid isn't a burden to me, I would love to have a little me running around everywhere, but having  _Deans_ _kid_ is another story. Dean wouldn't be able to spend time with his child whatsoever because he's always working a case.

I also don't need my future child (if I'm pregnant) to grow up in a life where monsters are always hunting him or her because their father's Dean Winchester. 

The last two tests showed two different results, one positive one negative. "I'm getting mixed signals..." I mumbled and (f/n) sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten them from that cheap ass pharmacy" she spoke, mostly to herself. 

"Let's go to the doctor's," she said and I nodded, "just let me freshen up before we leave" I requested and she nodded, "I'll be waiting for you in the living room". 

I stood up and peeled off my clothes, jumping into the shower afterward. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. I turned off the water after a good ten minutes and dried myself off. I used the blow dryer to dry my hair before I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom me and (f/n) shared. I changed into a black tank top with a navy sweater over it. I put on black leggings then finished it off with white sneakers. 

I walked back into the living room and smiled at (f/n), "I'm ready".

~tiny time skip~

I bounced my leg nervously as I waited for the doctor to come back with the tests results. "Calm down" (f/n) spoke softly, running her fingers through my hair. "Who cares if you're pregnant with Deans kid?" She spoke and I raised an eyebrow, "we both do, Dean wouldn't be a very good father" I mumble and she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant like who cares whose kid it is-" I cut her off with a smartass response, "me and the doctors".

"never mind" she mumbled and before I could apologize there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I spoke softly and the doctor came back with a grin on her face.

"Congratulations (y/n), you're pregnant!".


End file.
